


Pithcember2020

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Piccoli stralci di storie scritti per il: pithcember2020.
Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057742
Comments: 2





	1. Sete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 01. Sete

1.Sete  
  
Il deserto non era solo intorno a lui, ma anche dentro di lui: la sua gola riarsa si era trasformata dolorosamente in una costellazione di placche, pareva sul punto di franare e sgretolarsi, la sua lingua era gonfia e secca, i suoi denti sembravano viscidi nonostante non avesse più saliva. Strisciava e ansimava affaticato, ignudo, perso come un naufrago, allungando le braccia in un’eterna e silente richiesta d’aiuto. Era come una formica che un bambino crudele si diverte a far ardere con un raggio di sole usando una lente d’ingrandimento. La sua pelle sembrava incrostata, come se stesse tornando all’argilla da cui era stato tratto Adamo.  
Non c’era un posto in cui nascondersi, nessun’oasi in cui trovare riparo, persino la speranza si era consumata come un legno divorato dal fuoco nel camino, poteva solo continuare la sua preghiera silenziosa, vagando come un dannato sulla Terra ormai inabitabile.  
Il pianeta azzurro ora era solo un altro deserto, come era già capitato a infiniti altri mondi e come sarebbe successo ancora ad altre lande, per la follia di nuove e sciocche razze.  
Gli antichi fasti degli uomini ridevano di lui e del suo disperato desiderio: l'acqua.


	2. Cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02\. Cactus.

02\. Cactus  
  
Per quel capodanno aveva già organizzato tutto.  
Alle ore otto preparativi consistenti in: abbondante amuchina su tutte le superfici, disinfettanti sistemati nei punti strategici come cristalli di rocca, igienizzante su pavimenti fino a renderli lisci come l’olio e vigoroso lancio della mascherina; alle ore nove luculliana cena per uno con contorno di abbandono e solitudine, ore dieci con immancabile pianto isterico davanti alla televisione con sottofondo musicale gentilmente offerto dai cantanti mummificati riesumati ogni anno solo per l’occasione; lunghissima partita a carte con le proprie altre personalità e il gran finale: brindisi con il cactus, il miglior amico che si possa mai avere in lockdown.


	3. Foglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 03. Foglia

03\. Foglia  
  
Infinite strade che si dipartono  
Da un cuore di linfa pulsante,  
di verde energia cantano  
gli spiriti prigionieri.  
  
Il giardiniere zelante  
Di mille colori le trova,  
da sole cadute o in numero pari.


	4. Ripercussioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 04. Ripercussioni

04\. Ripercussioni  
  
Un leggero sole meridiano veniva a rallegrare le giornate, Giambastiano tentava di goderselo, seduto su una panchina, aspettando di tornare a lavorare. Riceveva mezza paga ogni fine mese, ma tutti i suoi soldi venivano divorati dalle costosissime medicine per sua madre, scapolo impenitente ripeteva sempre che aveva già una donna di troppo nella sua vita. L’altra mezza paga gli veniva sottratta per la pensione e Giambastiano sapeva che lo avrebbero licenziato esattamente una settimana prima il tempo necessario per poter versare i contributi di cui abbisognava per riceverla, l’aveva visto succedere spesso. Tentando inutilmente di gustare il suo panino, reduce da una mattinata di fatica e reumatismi, era ben sicuro di una cosa: la sua vita era un susseguirsi di errori e ripercussioni per quest’ultimi.


	5. Privilegio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 05. Privilegio

05\. Privilegio  
  
Io sono una principessa, io mi elevo al di sopra della plebe. Ho un compito e come tale devo rispettarlo, un giorno la mia immagine sarà riportata nei quadri che sproneranno le mie discendenti come quelli delle mie antenate guidano me.  
Questo mi ripeto quando sento le grida delle cameriere attraverso le pareti delle mie stanza, appartate con il mio sposo nelle camere da letto segrete, questo è il mio credo quando sento le mani del mio sposo su di me: le sue dita sono callose come quelle di un anziano e anch’esse sono impregnate dell’odore dell’alcool.  
Essere me è un privilegio e perciò esige un prezzo: la mia stessa vita. 


	6. Qualità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 06. Qualità

06\. Qualità  
  
Lei non fa altro che ripeterti quanto tu sia un uomo da poco conto, che non vale abbastanza e mai lo varrà, che non fa mai niente di quello che dovrebbe per ottenere un aumento, non cercando sufficientemente di far carriera. Passivamente cali la testa e lei si arrabbia ancor di più. Non fai forse così anche davanti al tuo capo di lavoro o ai tuoi irriverente amici al bar? Lei non ha mai soldi a sufficienza e tu non riesci a mantenerle la qualità della vita che le hai promesso quando eravate fidanzati.  
Alla fine della giornata hai un solo pensiero in mente: l’unica cosa che ha una bassa qualità è il vostro rapporto. Quando ti deciderai a lasciarla?


	7. Presidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 07. Presidente

  1. Presidente



Lui entra nella stanza e si siede alla sua poltrona, accavalla le gambe e si passa la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi, sa di avere una gran bella capigliatura. _Fuori dalla finestra la gente urla, indicando le fiamme che invadono il parco._ Quella stanza lo fa sentire potente, gli basta guardare la grande aquila dipinta sul soffitto per sapere che ha il mondo in mano. _Le grida si fanno sempre più forti, colpi di pistola e di fucile si susseguono, anche dal cielo sparano con armi da fuoco._ Sorride compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia al petto. _Da fuori arriva puzza di bruciato e odore metallico di sangue._

Lui è il _presidente_ e tutto va alla grande.


	8. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 08. Paranoia

08\. Paranoia

Un incessante grattare alla porta, piccole unghie che graffiano il legno conficcandovisi all’interno, dentini che rosicchiano e mordono, divorando sempre qualcosa. Sibili e fruscii si ripetono continuamente, dapprima con rumori sottili, quasi inudibili, ma che continuano a ripetersi ancora e ancora, sfibrando lo spirito, corrodendo la mente. Ossessioni continue e perpetue, miliardi di occhi che ti fissano, baffetti che tremano, ombre che sgattaiolano dietro le bottiglie di alcolici ancora piene.

Non bevi un goccio di mesi, quella sostanza sembra liquame ambrato che intrappola sparuti ciuffetti di pelliccia.

Sono ovunque e lo resteranno in eterno. Quei piccoli roditori ti porteranno alla follia!

(N.A. non esiste nessun topo, è uno dei sintomi di una demenza psicologica in cui possono cadere degli ex-bevitori per l’astinenza)


	9. Vacuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 9. vacuo

9\. vacuo

Un giorno le stelle danzeranno e lei nascerà: sarà bella come la notte e chiara come la luna, sul suo capo verrà posta una corona di ossidiana ed oro.

Quel giorno i pianeti le sorrideranno e le cuciranno un vestito con merletti di ragnatele e polvere di galassie, al suo passaggio ogni cosa sarà benedetta e nuova vita rifiorirà.

Fino a quel giorno l’universo sarà vacuo.


	10. Ricamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 10. Ricamo

10\. Ricamo

Ogni cosa in quella casa richiamava il ricamo, non solo gl’innumerevoli centrini, le coperte a patchwork e i quadri in uncinetto o punto croce, ma anche le rughe sul viso dell’anziana signora e il suo modo di raccontare ogni ricordo. La nipote amava ascoltare le sue perle, mentre le dita della donna si muovevano guidati dalla memoria, gli occhi della vecchia erano ormai ciechi, ma la piccola era lì proprio per aiutarla.

Anno dopo anno, Natale dopo Natale, la piccola diventava sempre più abile, voleva imparare per poter un giorno raccontare e cucire insieme, diventando fonte per le generazioni future.


	11. Identità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 11. Identità

L’uomo lasciava la scia dei suoi passi sul pavimento ricoperto di polvere, teneva la schiena china e le mani in tasca, aveva un aspetto anonimo: una tuta grigia e un viso senza segni caratteriali particolari.

Guardò le diverse maschere in plastica rese più realistiche dagli ologrammi, trasmessi dai cip inseriti all’interno, che erano posate su delle teste di manichini sopra un ripiano. Il cassetto socchiuso lasciava intravedere innumerevoli documenti d’identità, carte di credito e patenti, tutte con nomi diversi, ma con in comune la fotografia del padrone di casa.

Nessun albero o nessun addobbo per il Natale del ‘Camaleonte’.


	12. Prole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 12. Prole

12\. Prole

La prole del diavolo, così venivano chiamati. Considerati creature sub-umane, venivano scacciati e non vi era luogo in cui non venisse data loro la caccia. Non erano così riconoscibili, ma non potevano stare fermi in nessun luogo, temendo di venir riconosciuti, per via delle loro peculiari caratteristiche.

I loro occhi avevano dei riflessi gialli e le iridi diventavano ferine in presenza di troppa luce, grosse scaglie viola crescevano sulla loro schiena certe notti in presenza di alcune congiunzioni astrali, odiavano la puzza e di pesce e mal sopportavano coloro che non avvertivano il richiamo di mare e pioggia.

Eppure loro si sentivano tutto, meno che la ‘prole’ di qualcuno, venivano scacciati dai loro stessi genitori appena iniziavano a manifestare i ‘primi sintomi’ e non vi era luogo che potessero chiamare casa.


	13. Corsista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 13. Corsista

  1. Corsista



Da quando aveva iniziato quel corso universitario aveva imparato a menadito tutti i luoghi comuni legati a quella laurea, quante case rosse c’erano nella strada per raggiungere l’ateneo, gli orari dei mezzi pubblici e le fermate che gli servivano per arrivare in sede, cosa significa essere stanchi o distratti e soprattutto il dolore dell’essere lasciati dalla propria fidanzata. Lei gli rinfacciava di essere trascurata e probabilmente era così, ricordava più le facciate di quelle case vermiglie, ormai vecchie amiche, rispetto al colore degli occhi di lei.

Aveva disimparato a studiare, perennemente stanco aveva dimenticato cosa voleva dire una dormita riposante, non ricordava come fosse mangiare qualcosa di buono, non bruciato e soprattutto non precotto. Non rammentava nemmeno più perché gli piacesse quel ramo di studi.

Poi arrivò quel giorno, decise di abbandonare tutto, almeno per un po’. Volutamente sbagliò autobus e raggiunse il mare. Lì si ricordò com’era vivere.


	14. Gallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 14. Gallo

  1. Gallo



Innumerevoli uomini ripetevano una nenia, a gattoni sui pavimenti polverosi, ondeggiavano scuotendo la testa al ritmo del loro salmodiare, gli occhi vitrei e fissi davanti a loro.

Le fiamme del vulcano davano vita ad una intensa luce vermiglia che si riverberava su tutte le rocce della caverna e sulle alte costruzioni, molte rappresentavano enormi figure sfigurate, dai teschi ben visibili e corpi di donne avvolte in drappi.

Su un alto altare c’era un gallo di cristallo, un cuore di diamante all’interno e piccoli occhi di rubino. Sul piedistallo, intorno ad esso, c’erano dei simboli tribali scritto col sangue.


	15. Cacciavite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15. Cacciavite

15\. Cacciavite

Nella grande stanza risuonava il ticchettio di diversi orologi, grandi ingranaggi si muovevano incastonati nelle pareti, alcuni più piccoli erano all’interno delle diverse invenzioni sparpagliate per l’ambiente. Gli ingranaggi erano grigi, argentati, dorati, in plastica verde-acqua.

Lo scienziato si raddrizzò la bombetta sul capo e, sedendosi su un tavolinetto, afferrò un cacciavite e lo utilizzò per rinforzare le viti del suo arto meccanico, creato con piombo e alluminio.


	16. Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 16. Latte

16\. Latte

Sul tavolo era appoggiata una ciotola di cristallo, sulle cui mille sfaccettature si rifletteva la luce che filtrava dalla finestra, al suo interno c’era del latte candido. Tutt’intorno c’era delle ciotole più piccole, di un cristallo blu, al cui interno si trovava del latte condensato che delle fatine stavano utilizzando come piste per scivolare con i piedini nudi, danzando come delle pattinatrici sul ghiaccio.

Una fatina sonnecchiava addormentata vicino ad un ampio cucchiaio di argento. Il resto del latte era in alte brocche di vetro decorate con raffigurazioni di casette innevate.


	17. Siringa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 17. siringa

17\. siringa

«Sai, in questa caverna hanno ipotizzato esserci degli agenti chimici psicotropi. Quindi non si stupiscono quando, ogni tanto, trovano qualche cadavere. Sono abituati ai suicidi in questa caverna» disse lo scienziato, riempendo la siringa di liquido.

La vittima mugolava, la bocca fasciata che gli impediva di parlare, bloccato a un tavolaccio di metallo da delle pesanti cinghie. Una cinghia gli bloccava anche la testa, mentre le palpebre gli erano state incollate con del nastro adesivo, obbligandolo a tenere gli occhi spalancati, il terrore gli aveva provocato una furia di sangue in quello sinistro.

«Non so cosa tu sia venuto a fare qui» sussurrò lo scienziato, avvicinandosi al tavolo. «Però ti ringrazio. Trovare nuove vittime qui, in mezzo al ghiaccio, non è mai facile». Il malcapitato tentò di gridare, mentre l’ago della siringa veniva avvicinato al suo occhio destro.


	18. Ribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 18. Ribelle

18\. Ribelle

La ragazzina indossava solo un costume da bagno succinto e teneva un chupa-chupa in bocca, si legò i capelli in un codino che rassomigliava a un fascio di grano.

Allungò la lunga gamba sinuosa che teneva stretta al petto e saltò dal muretto, mettendosi a correre verso il mare, avvertendo i piedi nudi bruciare a contatto con la sabbia. «Non sono passate tre ore!» la richiamò il fratello più piccolo, lei si volse nella sua direzione, sfilando il lecca-lecca dalla bocca, rispondendogli: «Lo sai che sono una ribelle».


	19. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 19. Trauma

19\. Trauma

Lo sento, è qualcosa di indescrivibile, un orrore che viene da lontano, dal oltre il cosmo, dallo spazio tra gli spazi. La mia testa esplode, là fuori ci sono troppe dimensioni, troppe conoscenza, la mia curiosità era una sete che non riuscivo a lenire e ora, invece, mi sento annegare.

Non ho il coraggio di alzarmi, sento cose viscide che strisciano, zampette che si muovono, scoppiettii.

Dicono che è tutto nella mia mente, che è successo al seguito del trauma di vedere Smith sbranato. Sciocchi, solo io so cosa lo ha divorato davvero e farò la stessa fine.

Ci sono cose peggiori degli abissi della mente umana e sono là fuori.


	20. Malfidato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 20. Malfidato

20\. Malfidato

Il grande lampadario illuminava la stanza, sembrava un alveare di bocce luminose, aveva la base in ottone e con la sua luce dava alle pareti dei riflessi di oro rosso.

La donna sotto di esso camminava nella grande sala di granito, stringendo spasmodicamente l’ampia gonna di seta. «Oh mia regina, da domani più non vi vedrò. Il mio tradimento non poteste accettare» gemette, nascondendosi il viso con la mano. Al collo aveva una croce di perle candide, le medesime decorazioni del suo abito. «Non ricordate forse che il malfidato è proprio il re? Io non ne scelsi il tocco, come voi non lo sceglieste come sposo. Il vostro amato perde vigore in cella e il suo più caro amico è colui per cui langue il mio cuore. So ben che morirà anch’egli, han fatto insieme la rivoluzione». Raggiunse la finestra sbarrata con passo veloce, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso. «Non vedrò mai più colui che desiderai. Maledette son le nostre beltà, mia signora».

Si volse e precipitosamente raggiunse una scrivania, frugò nei suoi cassetti e con mani tremanti estrasse un tagliacarte in oro, decorato da grandi pietre preziose. "Altra scelta non vedo. Né l’esilio, né il velo, posson darmi conforto".

La lama affondò nella carne del suo ventre.

La luce del lampadario illuminava il suo corpo che giaceva esanime sul pavimento.


	21. Dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21. Dio

21\. Dio

La pelle degli uomini sembrava dorata, come le alte colonne e la gigantesca statua a cui giungevano in fila indiana. Ai piedi della titanica figura femminile dalle ali da pipistrello, chiuse sulla schiena, scorreva un fiumiciattolo d’acqua limpida, al cui interno nuotavano dei pesciolini candidi dai languidi occhi rossi.

I veneratori indossavano dei drappi di tessuto che coprivano i loro corpi slanciati e muscolosi, i loro visi erano glabri e avevano i capelli lunghi, agghindati con degli anelli di oro e diamanti. I loro occhi verdi brillavano alla luce delle titaniche lampade ad olio, l’intero ambiente era pregno di odori di olii profumati ed essenze.


	22. Animale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 22. Animale

22\. Animale

La gigantesca creatura era una titanica chimera: sembrava un gigantesco cane, con diverse file di denti aguzzi e ricurvi, gli occhi coperti da una sottile membrana che si apriva e chiudeva, sulla schiena aveva delle grosse placche e delle gigantesche ali color rubino.


	23. Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 23. Futuro

23\. Futuro

La tenda della zingara era colma di fumo, una nebbia chiara che nascondeva i disegni delle stelle sulla stoffa blu-nera, che avvolgeva la sfera posata sul tavolinetto rotondo e rendeva la veggente un'ombra indistinguibile. Ogni tanto muoveva le dita rugose davanti alla sua boccia, mostrando la paccottiglia che indossava.

"Sono sicuro che il mio futuro non stia scritto in qualche carta o in una palla. Queste sono tutte sciocchezze.

Il futuro me lo scriverò io" pensò il giovane seduto davanti a lei, in una seggiola sghemba.


	24. Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 24. Graffiti

24\. Graffiti

La ragazzina sbatté la bomboletta spray che teneva in mano, iniziando a disegnare delle immense lettere, bombate e passò da un colore all’altro, rendendole sgargianti rispetto alla parete che stava pitturando. "Sono stufa di vedere mia madre piangere perché mio padre se n’è andato. In fondo è colpa sua che non l’ha saputo tenere al suo fianco. Se solo non fosse così debole". Iniziò a disegnare delle grandi ali. "Lei è come la preside della scuola. Anche quella non fa altro che starnazzare come una gallina. Io sono capacissima di cavarmela da sola e non ho bisogno di andare in quel buco a farmi insegnare delle sciocchezze". Finì il disegno e si calò il cappuccio della felpa sul capo, infilando le mani nelle tasche, ghignando soddisfatta.

Udì in lontananza la sirena di una macchina della polizia. Alla luce della torcia del suo cellulare posò le bombolette in un sacco, se lo caricò in spalla e scappò via.


	25. Malattia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yd8YTocZ74k; Nightcore - Control.  
> Prompt: 25. Malattia

25\. Malattia

La strega guardò il cavaliere che si dibatteva, cercando di liberarsi dei goblin che lo tenevano fermò, scalciò dando vita ad un rumore di ferraglia.

La strega si avvicinò, aveva la pelle verde chiaro ed un grande cappello a punta sul capo, sopra dei capelli biondi a caschetto, dietro la schiena delle ali di energia azzurrina.

«Ho intenzione di farti sperimentare la più terribile delle malattie e il più subdolo dei sortilegi» sussurrò, gli sollevò la testa con l’indice, pungendogli la pelle abbronzata con la punta dell’unghia aguzza laccata di nero.

«Non c’è niente che possiate farmi che potrà allontanarmi da ciò che è giusto» ribatté il prigioniero, digrignando i denti. «Tu proverai amore» soffiò la strega e premette le sue labbra piene e rosse sulle labbra del giovane.

Il ragazzo si accasciò con un mugolio, incosciente, i due scagnozzi lo sollevarono e lo trascinarono via, il capo ancora chino nascosto dagli aggrovigliati capelli neri.


	26. Blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 26. Blu

26\. Blu

La ragazza indossava un vestito blu mare. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli blu, dalle punte delle ciocche violette, tra cui spiccava un fermaglio a forma di stelle. Si poggiò contro il parapetto di marmo e guardò giù, osservando il gigantesco pavimento della cattedrale, lamine d’oro decoravano gl’immensi mosaici nei punti in cui non si poteva camminare. L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalle gigantesche vetrate.

Nonostante le colonne color zaffiro nascondessero in parte la bellezza del luogo, la giovane sorrise, in estasi.


	27. Coraggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 27. Coraggio

27\. Coraggio

La scelta di stare con lei necessita di una buona dose di coraggio. Non che sia violenta o abbia mai cercato di spararmi, come si potrebbe supporre guardandola e conoscendola superficialmente. In fondo è una agente dell’FBI.

No, io ho paura della sua forza d’animo, di essere travolto dalla sua energia. Non la desidero per quelle labbra piene e stupende, non per i suoi morbidi capelli color del grano, né per i suoi occhi che sembrano l’inverno o la sua pelle che mi ricorda l’autunno. Adoro il suo carattere pungente e la sua intelligenza, ma c’è altro che amo di lei.

Adoro quando mi fa uscire dal mio guscio, quando mi sprona ad andare oltre le regole. In fondo un agente cinese in visita non dovrebbe nascondere una relazione con la sua collega.

Quello di cui ho più paura è che tutto questo finisca. Mio padre è un ministro molto importante, nonché proprietario di una compagnia fiorente, ha abbastanza potente da rovinare le carriere di entrambi. Quando sarà il momento io dovrò semplicemente andarmene e dirle addio.

Non avrò il coraggio di oppormi e di rimanere accanto al motivo per cui la mia vita sia finalmente valsa a qualcosa.


	28. Handicap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 28. Handicap

28\. Handicap

La ragazza emise un sospiro soddisfatto nello sfilarsi i guanti di seta bianca dalle braccia: finalmente era nella nuova casa con suo marito.

L’avevano derisa a lungo, sembrava non importare a nessuno che il suo sposo fosse intelligente, spiritoso e spesso acuto anche nelle battute, di bell’aspetto e perfino ricco. Tutti tornavano a battere sempre sullo stesso punto: «Non lo avresti preferito normale?». Le sembrava così sciocco, non ci poteva essere un altro lui ‘normale’, il suo amore era solo uno e di sicuro non sarebbe uscita la ‘nuova versione più normale’.

Il matrimonio era stato meraviglioso, anche se non proprio tutto era stato perfetto; ma che importanza aveva considerando che ora finalmente potevano vivere insieme senza che nessuno potesse più separarli.

Riconobbe il ticchettio conosciuto del bastone di lui e sorrise, alzando lo sguardo, vedendolo entrare.

Lui non aveva bisogno della vista per amarla, aveva tanti altri sensi con cui darle attenzioni. Gli occhi di lei sarebbero bastati per entrambi.

L’unico vero handicap, a suo dire, era non possedere un cuore per amare.


	29. Claustrofobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 29. Claustrofobia

29\. Claustrofobia

La giovane arpia stava nascosta tra le sue ali da civetta.

«Non posso uscire… Non posso… No-non posso… non posso…» piagnucolava.

"Le sbarre dorate si richiudono su di me. Non posso abbandonare questa gabbia, non posso uscire e mi manca il respiro" pensava. Stava seduta rintanata in un angolo all’interno della titanica gabbia dorata, appesa al soffitto. I suoi occhi erano neri e le ali fulve, le sue gambe ricoperte da scaglie dorate avevano al posto dei piedi degli artigli.

«Vorrei solo tornare a volare» gemette, la sua voce addolorata intervallata da suoni sommessi non dissimili dallo zufolio di un gufo.


	30. Anatema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 30. Anatema

30\. Anatema

La figura femminile si appoggiò alla lunga colonna, osservava dalla finestra il principe a cavallo intento a spronarlo per inseguire al galoppo una nobile sulla sua cavalcatura.

«Tu mi hai illuso». La luce che entrava dalle grandi vetrate si rifletteva nei suoi occhi dalle iridi di due colori: una rossa e l’altra blu. «Il mio anatema non ricadrà solo su di te e il tuo amore, ma anche sulla tua corona e i tuoi eredi. I tuoi sudditi patiranno fino allo stremo a causa di ciò che mi hai fatto», la sua voce era carica di rancore. La sua veste di pizzo blu notte era strappata all’altezza della manica.

«Se io devo soffrire, tutti dovranno soffrire» maledì.


	31. Propositi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 31. Propositi

31\. Propositi

Piccoli carillon suonavano la stessa melodia nella stanza, che rimbalzava sulle pareti decorate in oro zecchino. Decorazioni di putti si trovavano in ogni angolo del salone e sulle balconate.

Due giovani, riccamente vestiti, danzavano sotto le alte volte del salone, illuminato dalla cascata di luce prodotta dagli immensi lampadari.

«Quali sono i tuoi propositi per l’anno nuovo?» domandò lui, facendola volteggiare. Lei piegò di lato il capo, dando vita ad una cascata dei suoi morbidi capelli, rispondendo: «Semplicemente viver lieta con te».


End file.
